Los idiotas de siempre
by Muselina Black
Summary: Después de siete años fuera de Reino Unido, Zach recibe una invitación que no puede rechazar. Aunque eso implique volver a enfrentarse con todo lo que dejó atrás, especialmente con cierta persona.
1. Ha llegado carta

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece_

 _Este fic participa en el I Fest de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Bueno, en el resumen tienen el prompt que cogí. Si quien lo pidió está leyendo, espero que se parezca a lo que tenías en mente._

 **Los idiotas de siempre**

 **I**

 **Ha llegado carta**

Después de siete años en Italia, Zacharias aún no lograba acostumbrarse al clima. Especialmente en el verano, cuando la humedad lo ahogaba. Pero había logrado descubrir qué hechizos usaban los magos romanos para poder vivir, ajustando las temperaturas de las habitaciones. Sin embargo, en las calles era imposible escapar del calor asfixiante.

—¿No vienes, Inglés? —le preguntó su amigo y socio, Paolo Bartolini—. Giovanna me dijo que te invitáramos a cenar, si te parece. Prometió lasagna.

La mujer de Paolo, Giovanna, era una mujer guapísima y una excelente cocinera. Su lasagna era una gloria, al igual que los postres que preparaba. Pero Zacharias no tenía ganas. Era viernes y había sido una semana muy larga, por lo que lo único que esperaba era poder irse a casa y echarse a leer algo por un buen rato.

—Dale mis disculpas a la _donna_ —respondió—. Para la próxima vez será, Paolo.

—Ya. No te quedes hasta muy tarde.

Su socio se soltó la corbata y se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Una de las cosas diferentes entre los magos ingleses y los italianos era que estos últimos reservaban las túnicas para situaciones solemnes. En el diario vivir, se vestían como los muggles. Para la primera reunión con sus inversores, Zacharias había llegado con su mejor túnica, provocando un ataque de risas en Paolo. Había insistido en que necesitaba cambiarse, porque nadie iba con esas pintas a una reunión de negocios. Y Zach había tenido que hacerle caso.

—Por supuesto que no. Lo único que quiero es llegar a casa.

Paolo salió de la oficina, dejando al joven solo en ella. Zacharias echó una mirada a los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. Seguro que no había nada que no pudiera esperar al lunes, se dijo. A lo mejor debía hacerle caso a Paolo e irse a casa temprano.

Sí, eso haría. Ir a casa y echarse a la cama con la novela que estaba leyendo. El último éxito de ventas en la Italia mágica, que iba sobre un mago detective que resolvía misterios a su alrededor cuando los aurores no lograban resolverlos. El primero se lo había regalado Paolo, y Zach había quedado fascinado con las aventuras de Fabrizzio Caruso y había continuado comprándolos cada vez que salía uno nuevo.

El plan de ir a casa a terminar el libro sonaba muy bien. Se levantó de su silla y cogió sus cosas para irse de ahí. El edificio en que se encontraban las oficinas en las que trabajaba no permitía que la gente se Apareciera o Desapareciera directamente, aduciendo que era un riesgo para la seguridad. Lo que era, por supuesto, una objeción razonable. Pero hacía que los trabajadores tuvieran que alejarse un poco para poder ir a sus casas.

El hogar de Zach era un departamento cercano al distrito mágico de Roma, en un pequeño barrio de casas y edificios mágicos. Era lo suficientemente amplio para él, que vivía solo. Alguna chica con la que había salido le había comentado que el departamento era muy poco acogedor para otra persona, pero él no había cambiado nada al respecto. A él le gustaba.

En el refrigerador había restos de la última vez que había comido en casa de los Donazzetti. Giovanna insistía en darle las sobras cada vez que iba a comer a su casa, diciendo que estaba segura de que él no comía lo suficiente. Zacharias lo agradecía, porque la verdad era que sus habilidades culinarias eran básicamente nulas. Ni siquiera al trasladarse a Italia había logrado aprender a cocinar algo que no fuera arroz.

Se había mudado a Roma siete años antes, poco después de la guerra. Sus padres habían fallecido unos meses después de la batalla en la que él se había negado a pelear. Después de tres años de muertes y dolor, sus fallecimientos habían parecido casi una broma cruel: viruela de dragón mal tratada. Él mismo había estado a punto de seguirlos, pero los sanadores en San Mungo lograron estabilizarlo y se había recuperado.

Ahí todo se había empezado a ir a la mierda. Todo.

Por eso había decidido que necesitaba un nuevo comienzo. E Italia le había parecido el mejor lugar para hacerlo. Un país cálido, muy distinto a la fría Inglaterra. Otro idioma, otras costumbres. Para Zach había sido lo más cercano a hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva. Una empresa que fabricaba escobas lo había contratado como asistente del gerente de comunicaciones y así había empezado. Actualmente él era el subgerente del departamento de publicidad, lo que era estupendo. Sus padres hubieran estado orgullosos de él.

Como todos los días, se Apareció afuera de su edificio. Nicola, su casera, se asomó inmediatamente a la puerta. Era una mujer grande y cariñosa, que siempre le decía que era un muchacho guapo y que debería presentarle a su nieta. Zacharias solía responderle con una sonrisa y se encogía de hombros.

—¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo, Zaccaria, guapo? —le preguntó la mujer—. Has llegado temprano.

—Sí, decidimos cerrar temprano. Creo que hay partido de Quidditch —respondió él mientras entraba al edificio. En sus años en Hogwarts había sido bastante aficionado al deporte rey de los magos, pero había perdido el interés con el paso de los años. Le costaba entender cómo sus compañeros de oficina podían sentirse tan involucrados en lo que sucedía sobre las escobas.

—Oh, eso. Los hombres claramente tienen sus prioridades en otro sitio —bromeó su casera—. No tú, claro. Por cierto, mi Violetta viene del pueblo la próxima semana. Creo que sería una gran oportunidad para que se conocieran.

Zacharias sonrió y se encogió de hombros, mascullando una frase que esperaba que no lo comprometiera demasiado. No quería ofender a Nicola, que siempre había sido muy amable con él, pero tampoco buscaba conocer a nadie en esos momentos. Su último fracaso sentimental estaba aún fresco.

—Ya veremos, signora Nicola —musitó el joven antes de desaparecer por las escaleras hacia su departamento.

No era un lugar demasiado grande, a decir verdad. Un departamento de un solo ambiente, que sólo separaba la cama del resto con una cortina sencilla. Raffaella, su última novia, solía comentar que podría ampliarlo sin demasiadas dificultades para él, incluyendo otras habitaciones. Pero él no le encontraba mucho sentido a eso. No necesitaba más espacio para él. Quizás por eso ella había decidido que no valía la pena seguir en su relación. Se había ido meses atrás, sin una palabra de despedida.

Zacharias intentaba no pensar mucho en eso. Prefería concentrarse en su trabajo y en las cosas que disfrutaba hacer.

Antes de que el joven alcanzara a sentarse en el sofá que ocupaba el centro de su habitación, un golpecito en la ventana llamó su atención. Una lechuza grande y gris estaba en el borde de la ventana, mirándolo fijamente. Un sobre blanco estaba atado a su pierna.

Sólo había una persona que le escribía regularmente. Nunca había sido muy cercano a la mayoría de sus compañeros de casa y esa distancia se había incrementado durante el año en que los Carrows habían mandado en Hogwarts. Él había sido partidario de no meterse en más líos de los necesarios, mientras sus compañeros se habían unido a la Resistencia en contra de los mortífagos. A ninguno de ellos le había hecho gracia su actitud y le habían hecho el vacío.

La única amiga que le quedaba de esa época era Hannah. Ella siempre había sido amable con él, incluso cuando él hacía cosas idiotas. Si no fuera por ella, Zacharias habría perdido hacía mucho tiempo su contacto con el mundo que había intentado dejar atrás. Su amiga no iba a dejarlo olvidar todo eso tan fácilmente.

—Vamos a ver, ¿qué es esto? —se dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana para dejar entrar a la lechuza. El ave lo miró y estiró la pata que llevaba la carta, que Zach cogió rápidamente. No se veía como los sobres que habitualmente usaba Hannah. Este era de un papel más rígido y evidentemente de mejor calidad.

 _«Estimado señor Smith:_

 _Se le invita cordialmente a la boda del señor Neville Longbottom y la señorita Hannah Abbott, a realizarse el 18 de agosto de 2006. La ceremonia se realizará en St. Breward, Cornwall._

 _R.S.V.P»_

Zacharias alzó las cejas, ligeramente sorprendido. Sí, sabía que Hannah llevaba varios años en una relación con Longbottom, que era un buen chico y todo eso. Lo que no sabía era que su amiga estuviera dispuesta a casarse tan pronto. Después de todo, no hacía mucho que se las había arreglado para adquirir El Caldero Chorreante de su antiguo dueño, Tom, que se había retirado antes de dejarla a cargo del pub. Ahora Hannah no era sólo la administradora, también era la dueña del pub más antiguo de la Inglaterra mágica.

Otro pedazo de papel cayó al suelo y el joven se agachó para recogerlo. A diferencia de la invitación oficial, este era un pedazo de pergamino que parecía haber sido cortado con las manos. Era una nota de Hannah, escrita en su habitual letra menuda y redondeada.

 _«Zach,_

 _Más te vale venir a la boda. No puedes seguir escondiéndote del pasado y creo que es el mejor momento para que vengas. Por favor, de verdad es muy importante para mí que vengas. Te prometo que todo estará bien._

 _Con amor,_

 _Hannah»_

Zacharias arrugó la nariz. Su primer instinto había sido responder que no podía asistir y enviarles un regalo. Había unas máquinas que cocinaban pasta que seguramente serían el mejor regalo para Hannah, que siempre había adorado cocinar. Se quedó mirando el trozo de pergamino con la letra de su amiga.

¿De qué se suponía que se estaba escondiendo? Hannah solía aludir en sus cartas a que él huía de su pasado, lo que él ignoraba cuando le contestaba. No había huido de los recuerdos de la guerra, como algunos de sus conocidos del colegio. Él se había ido de Reino Unido por otras razones. Razones que tenían nombre, apellido y ojos cafés.

Una razón que seguía siendo amiga de Hannah. Aunque su amiga nunca la había mencionado en sus cartas, Zach sabía —porque alguna vez Hannah lo había dejado caer— que Padma seguía siendo parte de su vida.

Se mordió el labio, mirando el papel. Ella siempre había sido una buena amiga. Y estaba diciendo que para ella era importante que él fuera. Zacharias podía haber sido un tarado durante muchos años, pero nunca iba a olvidar que Hannah había sido la única en no hacerle la ley del hielo cuando los Carrows estaban en el poder. La única que le había dirigido una palabra amable cuando nadie más lo hacía. Cuando él estaba tan asustado como el resto y no había nada que hacer. Hannah había estado ahí.

Ella había sido la única de sus amigos en ir al funeral de sus padres. A pesar de que ella había sufrido sus propias pérdidas, había estado ahí cuando todos los demás lo habían abandonado. Zach arrugó la nariz y volvió a mirar el papel que tenía en la mano.

—Joder, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto —masculló entre dientes, para nadie en particular. A veces, cuando estaba solo en su departamento, hablaba solo. El silencio total siempre lo había puesto muy nervioso.

Se dirigió a su escritorio y garabateó una nota para Hannah, diciéndole que asistiría a la boda y que esperaba que todo estuviera bien. Sabía que su amiga no esperaba nada más de su parte. Sus cartas podían ser kilométricas, mientras que las de él apenas ocupaban un par de planas.

Antes de poder arrepentirse, ató la nota a la pata de la lechuza que seguía en su ventana.

—Venga, vete rápido —bufó al ave, que lo miró como si le indignara ese trato hacia su persona, antes de echarse a volar.

Zacharias suspiró. Ya estaba hecho y le tocaba apechugar con las consecuencias de lo que había hecho. Era sólo una boda, ¿qué podía salir mal?

Medio millón de cosas, para empezar.

* * *

 _Técnicamente, este fic es una especie de WI para mi propio universo HP expandido (amo que mis fics coincidan). Normalmente, escribo a Zach ciego y quedándose en Reino Unido. Así que esto es una salida de mi head canon, aunque otras cosas seguirán igual. Eso, subiré lo que viene pronto._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _Muselina_


	2. La cena de ensayo, parte 1

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece, pero soy casi tan simpática como Rowling.  
_

 _Este fic participa en el I Fest de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Y aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste._

 _Muchas gracias a **Kaoru Black** (que fue la que pidió el prompt) y a **Hueto** por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Y a **Cris Snape** por su like y su follow. ¡Hola, Cris!_

 **Los idiotas de siempre**

 **II**

 **La cena de ensayo, parte 1**

Nunca le habían gustado los trasladores. Siempre lo dejaban con una sensación extraña en el estómago e incapaz de tragar nada sólido durante horas. Pero era la mejor forma de viajar entre países, además de la más rápida y segura. Y la con menos riesgo de ser visto por muggles y exponer el estatuto del secreto.

—Traslador número 243825, desde Roma —dijo la bruja que atendía la oficina de trasladores en el Ministerio, al tiempo que hacía una marca en la lista que tenía en las manos—. Bienvenido a Londres, señor Smith. Disfrute su estadía —saludó a Zach, que aún estaba apoyado en la pared y esperaba que el suelo dejara de moverse.

El joven sólo le pudo responder con una mueca, antes de llevarse una mano a la frente y cerrar los ojos. Aunque el suelo había dejado de moverse, se sentía mareado y sabía que la sensación se mantendría por un rato. Lo mejor que podía hacer era coger sus cosas e ir a la cafetería del Ministerio para tomar una taza de té que ayudara a estabilizar su estómago. En Italia era prácticamente imposible encontrar un lugar con té decente. Aunque se podía decir lo mismo del café inglés, que no le llegaba ni a los talones al italiano.

No recordaba la última vez que había visitado el Reino Unido. Seguro que había sido tras la muerte de su abuela materna, cinco años antes. Había sido una visita corta, sólo para asistir al funeral y a la lectura del testamento frente a un abogado mágico. En total, no había pasado más de tres días en Londres, sin ver a ninguno de sus viejos amigos. Ni siquiera a Hannah. Tampoco era como se muriera de ganas de verlos.

Después de todo, lo consideraban un cobarde de lo peor. Y quizás tenían razón.

En la cafetería del Ministerio, nadie pareció advertir que había llegado, afortunadamente. Podía reconocer a algunos de los rostros sentados en las mesas, antiguos compañeros de colegio y conocidos de la familia. Zacharias se dejó caer en una de las mesas, tomando un ejemplar del Profeta que alguien había dejado abandonado.

La portaba mostraba a Potter frente a un podio, dando una declaración. De acuerdo al titular, los aurores acababan de resolver un caso de asesinato en Edimburgo. Zach hizo una mueca burlona. Al parecer, el mundo mágico no podía olvidar su obsesión con El-niño-que-vivió. No sabía si compadecerse de él o alegrarse por su desgracia, porque seguro que a Potter no le gustaba tener a las cámaras de los periodistas en su cara permanentemente. Pero el héroe del mundo mágico nunca había sido santo de su devoción, por mucho que hubiera derrotado a Quién-tú-ya-sabes. Seguía teniendo la cabeza más grande de lo que era conveniente para el resto.

—¿Qué va a servirse, señor? —un chico joven acababa de aparecer a su lado. Tenía el aspecto de haber salido hacía poco de Hogwarts.

—Té, por favor. _English Breakfast_ , si tiene.

—Por supuesto que tenemos —el muchacho desapareció rápidamente de su vista y Zacharias volvió a su periódico. Era extraño que el mundo mágico inglés no había cambiado demasiado desde que él se había ido. Potter seguía en las noticias y el Ministerio seguía lleno de gente vieja. Aunque había rostros juveniles, Zach estaba seguro de que la mayoría de los funcionarios estaban sobre los sesenta años.

—¿Smith? ¿Zacharias Smith? —Una voz que se le hizo muy familia lo hizo levantar la vista del papel—. Por Merlín, hace años que no te veía. Creo que Hannah me comentó en algún momento que estabas viviendo en Italia. ¿Cómo va todo por ahí? ¿Qué te trae a Londres? —preguntó Hermione Granger dejándose caer junto a un archivador enorme en la silla frente a Zacharias. Seguía hablando muy rápido y el tono de mando de su voz no había cambiado un ápice desde sus años escolares.

Por lo demás, parecía haber cambiado poco desde Hogwarts. Su pelo ahora lo llevaba más corto, pero seguía siendo un nido de pájaros. Y en su dedo corazón llevaba una sencilla argolla dorada. ¿Se habría casado con Weasley? Hannah había mencionado algo así en una de sus cartas, pero él no le había dado demasiada importancia. Granger le caía bien, pero Weasley siempre le había parecido un bruto.

—La boda del año, por supuesto —respondió él lacónicamente. Se preguntó si él también seguía igual a como había sido antes de irse—. Me imagino que también vas, Granger.

—Oh, claro. Disculpa, estoy con la cabeza en otro lado —dijo ella con un suspiro. Zach se fijó en las ojeras que lucía—. Se supone que tengo que juntarme con Ernie para discutir un tema sobre el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas.

Zach asintió, aunque la verdad el tema no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

En ese momento, el mozo volvió a su mesa trayendo consigo una tetera y una taza de té para Ernie. Al ver a Hermione, le preguntó si quería lo de siempre, a lo que ella dijo que sí.

—Supongo que es parte de prácticamente vivir aquí —dijo la mujer cuando el chico hubo desaparecido nuevamente—. Pero las cosas están yendo mejor que nunca, la verdad. Vale la pena pasar horas aquí si uno logra cambiar las cosas —añadió con una sonrisa—. Morgana, mejor dejo de hablar de mí —comentó, bajando la cabeza—, debería estar preguntándote acerca de ti. Seguro que tienes historias fascinantes sobre Italia.

—Ni tanto. El clima es mejor que aquí —replicó él encogiéndose de hombros—. Y mi trabajo está bien. Soy el jefe del departamento de publicidad en las escobas Velocitá.

—Vaya, suena muy interesante —dijo Granger, aunque su tono mostraba que no le parecía en lo absoluto algo interesante. Por lo que él podía recordar del colegio, las escobas nunca habían sido uno de los intereses de la bruja más brillante de su generación—. Oh, ahí está Ernie. Pensé que no llegaría nunca —añadió levantándose de su asiento y haciéndole gentos al joven que acababa de entrar.

Ernie tampoco había cambiado mucho. Tal vez había crecido un poco a lo ancho, pero la actitud pomposa que lo había caracterizado desde pequeño estaba intacta. Sin embargo, al ver a Zach su expresión se endureció rápidamente.

—Smith, ¿cómo estás? —dijo estirando una mano en su dirección. Zach se la estrechó, sintiendo la mirada de su antiguo compañero de casa taladrándolo por completo. Ernie había sido el que más lo había despreciado durante su séptimo año, cuando los Carrow estaban a cargo del colegio. Mientras él sostenía que había que resistirse, Zach sólo quería sobrevivir.

—Bien, gracias. —Una pausa incómoda se hizo entre los tres y Zach decidió que era el momento de retirarse—. Bueno, tengo que irme. Aún no me he registrado en el hotel. Supongo que nos veremos en la boda, Granger. Macmillan —se despidió de sus ex compañeros con un movimiento de cabeza y dejó unos cuántos sickles junto a la taza de té que le habían llevado.

-o-

Por alguna razón, Hannah había decidido hacer una «cena de ensayo» y había insistido en que Zach tenía que ir. Aunque era más bien una pequeña reunión antes de la boda, para que las familias y amigos de los novios se conocieran. Zach se había opuesto, diciendo que la boda era suficiente para él, pero Hannah le había dicho que se trataba de una «oportunidad para ver a viejos amigos».

Viejos amigos que lo consideraban un cobarde y un traidor. Ernie se lo había dejado en claro la última vez que se habían visto.

Pero Hannah había insistido y había logrado convencerlo.

Zach se miró al espejo y suspiró. Llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin ponerse túnicas a la inglesa y pensaba que se veía un tanto rarito. Con razón Paolo y sus amigos italianos consideraban estas prendas tan ridículas. Casi podía escuchar los comentarios burlones de Paolo sobre el atuendo.

La cena sería en el Caldero Chorreante, que ahora era propiedad de Hannah y sería cerrado para la ocasión. Desde el hotel en que se encontraba —un poco más elegante que la vieja posada— era una caminata corta por el Callejón Diagon.

Sólo tenía que aguantar un poco, se repitió mientras caminaba por el callejón. Las tiendas que cuando Zach era niño eran tan familiares, ahora le parecían muy diferentes. Algunas habían sido remodeladas o repintadas. Otras habían sido reemplazadas. La heladería de Florean Fortescue tenía mesas rojas con sillas a juego, más bonitas que los muebles blancos que usaba el viejo Florean.

Al llegar a la puerta del local de Hannah, Zach sintió el impulso de salir corriendo. Sabía a qué estaba a punto de enfrentarse y no quería hacerlo. Pero no siguió ese instinto. Tenía su orgullo, después de todo. Se armó de valor y abrió la puerta.

Adentro, estaba repleto de gente. La gran mayoría se le hacían conocidos, aunque a otros no recordaba haberlos visto en su vida.

—¡Zach, llegaste! —Hannah estaba junto a la entrada y se acercó a él con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro. La túnica rosada que llevaba le quedaba estupendamente y estaba muy contenta—. Neville, ven a saludar a Zach.

Longbottom no parecía particularmente interesado en saludarlo, pero se acercó de todas formas. Poco quedaba del Neville al que Zach había conocido en primer año, gordito y asustado. Ahora era uno de los héroes del mundo mágico y se comportaba como tal.

—¿Qué tal está todo en Italia? —le preguntó al estrecharle la mano.

—Bien, gracias. ¿Y Hogwarts? —Zach se obligó a ser amable. Por Hannah. Neville ahora era profesor en el colegio, habiendo reemplazado a la profesora Sprout, que había decidido que había llegado el momento de retirarse.

—Todo tranquilo. Sospecho que tiene que ver con que Harry ya no va ahí —bromeó el otro—. Y hablando del rey de Roma. ¡Harry! —exclamó al ver que la puerta del local se había abierto y Potter llegaba acompañado de Ginny Weasley.

Otra sorpresa.

Neville se disculpó y se acercó a sus amigos, dejando a Hananh y Zach.

—¿No te apetece saludar a Harry? Seguro que estará feliz de verte —sugirió Hannah.

—Claro. Porque Potter y yo somos los mejores amigos del mundo —bufó él con malos modos—. Deja —añadió recordando su propósito de ser amable—, mejor voy a buscar algo de beber. Es tu fiesta, no pierdas el tiempo conmigo.

—¡No estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo! —protestó ella—. Eres mi amigo, Zach.

—Ve a saludar a Potter —insistió el joven—. Yo necesito un trago para resistir esto, por piedad.

—El bar está por allá —dijo Hannah—. Y, por favor, trata de divertirte —añadió antes de dirigirse al grupo de Neville y Harry.

Zach asintió con desgana mientras se dirigía a la barra, donde pidió un vaso de whisky de fuego, sin hielo. Una vez con la bebida en la mano, se instaló en un rincón junto a una mesa que ostentaba un plato enorme de camarones con una salsa que no pudo reconocer pero que tenía buen aspecto.

Las mesas del local habían desaparecido, para dejar espacio libre al medio. Sólo quedaban las sillas, que habían dispuesto junto a las paredes. Zach esperaba que no hubiera baile. Siempre se le había dado fatal. Y bastante tendría evadiendo a la pista en la boda.

—¿Smith? —Zacharias se dio vuelta, sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con Tristan Collins, un Hufflepuff algunos años mayor que él. Nunca se habían llevado demasiado, pero Zach recordaba que era un buen jugador de Quidditch en el equipo de la casa—. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien —respondió el joven preguntándose qué hacía Collins ahí. Hannah no era amiga suya.

—Tristan, aquí estabas —dijo una chica acercándose a ellos. Zach se demoró un momento en reconocer esa cabellera pelirroja y el acento escocés. Morag McDougal, una Ravenclaw de su generación—. Smith —lo saludó al verlo.

Por supuesto, Zach no estaba en el lado bueno de la mayoría de sus compañeros. A pesar de que estaba seguro de que no era el único de los estudiantes en seguir el juego de los mortífagos. Él sólo había tratado de sobrevivir.

—¡Morag, Tristan! —Zach se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco. Alguien más que no lo toleraba. La que se acercó era Lisa Turpin, que iba arrastrando a Theodore Nott. Eso sí que era una sorpresa. Al menos habría alguien más odiado que él en esa fiesta—. Oh, Zacharias —dijo ella al verlo, esbozando una sonrisa—. Hace mucho que no te veía. ¿Qué ha sido de ti? Creo que Hannah me dijo que te habías ido a otro país. ¿España o Italia?

Se podía contar con Lisa para ser amable con todo el mundo y fingir que le interesaba la vida de Zach cuando no era así.

—Italia. Trabajo en las escobas Velocitá, en el departamento de publicidad.

—¿En serio? —Collins lo miró con interés—. Son las mejores escobas italianas del mercado. Mucho mejores que muchos modelos ingleses, la verdad. Es una pena que cueste un mundo importarlas aquí, porque de verdad son fabulosas. ¿Cuánto crees que costaría comprar una y traerla aquí? Ya sabes, individualmente.

—Por Merlín, Tristan —protestó Morag, rodeando la cintura del joven con un brazo—. ¿De verdad es necesario que hables de Quidditch en todos los lugares a los que vamos? Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Smith no está interesado en hablar de su trabajo en medio de una fiesta.

—Vale, podemos cambiar de tema —accedió el aludido besando a la joven en la mejilla—. Pero después voy a querer tu tarjeta de presentación, Smith.

—¿Y qué tal es Italia? —preguntó Lisa—. Nunca he ido y debe ser maravillosa. ¿En qué parte vives?

—En Roma, en el barrio mágico. Es muy agradable —respondió Zach sin saber qué más decir. Nunca había sido amigo de ninguno de los que lo rodeaban, a pesar de haber compartido clases y casa con ellos.

La conversación había llegado a un punto muerto, con todos callados y sin decir nada. Zach odiaba ese tipo de situaciones, nunca había sido bueno para la charla casual.

—Creo que voy a buscar algo para tomar —masculló, mostrando su vaso vacío y acercándose nuevamente a la barra. Si la noche iba a seguir así, necesitaría mucho más whisky de fuego. Al menos podría hacer una salida temprana en caso de necesidad—. Otro de estos, por favor —le indicó a la chica que servía las bebidas.

—Un momento, señor —le dijo ella, que estaba preparando un trago para un tipo que estaba junto a ella. Zach agradeció que no parecía conocerlo, porque no toleraría otra charla estúpida sin más alcohol en sus venas.

—Ni un problema.

—¿Tienes vino de elfos? —preguntó una mujer a la que Zacharias no podía ver por estar detrás del hombre desconocido.

Zach se quedó helado al reconocer esa voz. Justo en ese momento, la _barwoman_ le sirvió el trago al hombre junto a él, que le agradeció y se alejó de la barra. El joven quiso seguirlo, porque sus peores temores se habían confirmado.

—¿Zach? ¿Zach Smith? —la chica

—Padma…

Necesitaría mucho más whisky para sobrevivir esto.

* * *

 _Por supuesto que hay cosas fatales y encontrarse con tu ex en una fiesta. Más cuando la ex en cuestión tiene muchos motivos para estar enfadada contigo. Yo diría que Zach necesitará algo más que whisky para enfrentarse a esto. ¿Qué creen ustedes?_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! (Que espero subir entre el domingo y el lunes, si la vida muggle me deja)._

 _Muselina_

 _P.D.: ¿Se nota mucho mi amor por las comedias románticas noventeras?_


	3. La cena de ensayo, parte 2

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece. Sería genial, porque estoy pobre. _

_Gracias a **Kaoru Black** por el review en el capítulo anterior. Espero estar haciéndole justicia a tu petición. Y si no, perdón._

 **Los idiotas de siempre**

 **III**

 **La cena de ensayo, parte 2**

Padma siempre había sido guapa, pero ahora lo era mucho más que antes. Se había cortado el cabello y lo llevaba en una melena varios centímetros sobre los hombros. El piercing dorado en la nariz combinaba con los aros que llevaba.

Y lo estaba mirando con una expresión inescrutable en sus ojos oscuros.

—¿Cómo estás, Padma? —fue lo único que él atinó a decir.

Por supuesto, se equivocó medio a medio. Aunque no había nada que pudiera decir para no cagarla en ese momento.

—¿En serio? ¿De verdad, Zacharias Smith? —bufó ella, mirándolo incrédula—. «¿Cómo estás?» ¿Qué carajos? —añadió con una expresión que dejaba clarísimo que estaba completamente irritada. A su alrededor la gente empezó a voltearse hacia ellos—. ¿Desapareces por siete años y me estás preguntando cómo estoy? ¿Quién mierda te crees? —masculló de malos modos, antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse de él a paso rápido entre la gente.

Por un momento, Zach se quedó parado en su lugar, con el vaso de whisky en la mano. A su alrededor se habían armado corrillos de gente que lo miraba. Algunos incluso lo señalaban con el dedo. Seguro que estaban contándose los unos a los otros la vida y obra de Zacharias Smith, el Hufflepuff traidor a todo lo que era bueno.

Él se había imaginado que algo así podría pasar. Padma tenía todas las razones del mundo para estar enfadada con él. Zach había hecho muchas cosas mierdosas siete años antes. Muchísimas. Y si tenía que ser sincero, la verdad era que había salido mejor parado de lo que se podía haber imaginado. Ella ni siquiera había sacado su varita.

Sin embargo, podía sentir que había algo que no estaba bien. Algo que tenía que haber sido distinto. Quizás que ella lo dejara hablar.

Miró a su alrededor, buscándola en los diversos grupos de gente e ignorando a quienes lo miraban y murmuraban a sus espaldas.

—Zach, ¿qué pasó? —Hannah acababa de llegar junto a él y su rostro lucía una expresión preocupada. Con su habitual delicadeza, cogió a su amigo del brazo y lo llevó a un lado—. ¿Qué te dijo Padma?

El joven suspiró. Técnicamente, Padma no le había dicho nada en específico. Le había hecho un montón de preguntas y no había esperado a que él se las respondiera. Eso no podía calificarse de conversación ni de nada.

—Déjalo, Hannah. Sólo me preguntó qué mierda me creía.

Hannah cerró los ojos. Zach se imaginó que había esperado que algo así sucediera. Padma siempre había tenido mucho carácter y esperar que se quedara callada al verlo era absurdo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —preguntó después de unos momentos.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? Nada. Padma no va a cambiar de opinión acerca de mí —bufó él—. No va a dejar de pensar que soy un cobarde que la abandonó en el peor momento.

—Zach. Tienes que hablar con ella —insistió Hannah—. Los dos necesitan cerrar lo que pasó, para avanzar.

—Ya. Porque si voy a hablar con ella no me va a morder —replicó Zacharias—. Recién nos cruzamos en la barra y casi me mata.

—Tú yo sabemos que su ladrido es peor que su mordida —dijo Hannah con una sonrisa—. Te aseguro que ahora se debe haber calmado y si te acercas estará más que dispuesta a escucharte. Serán sólo unos minutos.

Zach lo dudaba mucho, pero asintió. Su amiga siempre había sido una de esas personas jodidamente perceptivas —de esas que son capaces de darse cuenta de lo que sea sin tener que hacer preguntas— y siempre sugería lo que era necesario. Si ella veía que era importante que los dos hablaran, era por algo.

—Vale, lo voy a intentar —dijo él, un tanto a regañadientes—. Pero no puedo prometer nada, porque es altamente probable que me mande a la mierda. Y que me lo merezca.

—Eso no te lo voy a discutir. Pero Padma es más inteligente que eso y tú lo sabes. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a ver que la abuela de Neville esté contenta.

Zach se contuvo de decir que la señora Longbottom nunca había estado contenta en su vida, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y decirle a su amiga que no se preocupara por él. Cuando ella se hubo alejado unos cuantos pasos, el joven se bebió de un trago el vaso de whisky de fuego que aún sostenía en la mano.

Ahora el alcohol era más necesario que nunca.

Localizó a Padma entre la gente, que ya parecía haber olvidado la escenita que los dos habían protagonizado. A lo mejor Potter había abierto la boca y estaban todos fascinados con su habilidad para decir dos palabras seguidas sin tartamudear. La chica estaba conversando con el larguirucho de Dean Thomas —que estaba con una rubia muy guapa a la que Zach no había visto en su vida—, Parvati y un par de personas que Zach creía que eran mayores que ellos.

Respiró hondo y se acercó al grupo. La mirada asesina que Padma le había dirigido unos momentos antes era un moco verde comparada con la que le lanzó Parvati al verlo.

—¿Smith? ¿Qué carajo te crees viniendo aquí? —le espetó.

—Quiero hablar con Padma —respondió él, intentando que no se notaran las ganas que tenía de salir corriendo—. Sólo un momento.

—¿Y qué pasa si ella no quiere hablar contigo? —replicó de malos modos Parvati. Dean miró a la chica que lo acompañaba con un gesto de disculpas por el estallido de mal humor de su amiga—. Después de todo, no sé por qué querría hablar con alguien que es un cretino y un tarado, además de co…

—¿Un momento, dices? —la interrumpió su gemela, cortando la sarta de insultos que la Gryffindor estaba dejando caer sobre Zach—. Vale, te doy cinco minutos.

—¡Padma! —protestó la otra chica—. Smith es un idiota.

—No lo estoy negando, pero quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir —dijo la aludida taladrando a Zacharias con la mirada—. Cinco minutos, ni uno más —añadió.

Cinco minutos le bastarían.

-o-

Salieron del pub, porque adentro era imposible hablar en paz y sin testigos. Padma se paró delante de él, cruzada de brazos y alzando una ceja para invitar a Zach a empezar con lo que fuera que tenía que decirle.

—Padma, siento muchísimo lo que pasó. No estaba pensando en…

—¿Es una broma? —lo cortó ella, con una mirada sorprendida—. Después de siete años, ¿lo primero que tienes que decirme es que LO SIENTES? Y que no estabas pensando. Por supuesto que no estabas pensando, Zach. Ése es tu problema. No piensas en lo que haces. Ni en las consecuencias de tus acciones.

—Lo dice la que se tiró de cabeza contra los Carrow —replicó Zach—. Porque espero no tener que recordarte todas las veces que tuve que salvarte el pellejo después de que metieras las patas en algún momento.

Padma apretó los labios. A pesar de que Zach había sido muy claro en que no quería meterse en problemas, había una persona por la que estaba dispuesto a dejar todo de lado. La misma chica que en esos momentos lo miraba con los ojos entornados y la expresión de alguien que va a lanzarse a la yugular de un asesino en serie. La misma chica por la que había aturdido

—Estábamos en una guerra. Tú sólo hiciste lo mínimo que una persona decente podía hacer —respondió—. Pero después… Joder, Zach. Te fuiste sin decir una palabra. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando fui a tu casa y me encontré con que estaba vacía?

—Habíamos terminado.

—Sí, claro. Pero aun así había cosas de las que teníamos que hablar. Además… tus padres, Zach. ¿Acaso creías que iba a dejarto sola después de todo eso?

Zach se mordió el labio. Había dejado Inglaterra tras la muerte de sus padres, sin tener nada claro. En un principio pensaba vivir del dinero que le habían dejado sus padres y viajar, pero había conocido a Paolo y encontrado un trabajo. Las cosas habían resultado bien, sin que él lo buscara especialmente. Cuando se había ido, no pensaba que pasarían siete años hasta que volviera a ver a Padma.

—Ya han pasado cinco minutos —fue lo único que contestó.

—Bueno, pueden ser cinco más —dijo ella—. Porque estoy segura de que necesitas escuchar esto. ¿Sabes cuál es tu puto problema? Eres incapaz de dejar que nadie te ayude. Nunca. Por eso lo nuestro no funcionó, porque tú no estabas dispuesto a dejar que nadie entrara en la estúpida fachada que te habías construido, Zach. Y me atrevería a asegurar que en Italia ha sido más de lo mismo.

El joven también se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado. No quería enfrentarse con los ojos de Padma. No quería enfrentarse a esas palabras, que eran más verdad de lo que él jamás iba a admitir. Todas las chicas con las que había salido le habían dicho lo mismo, que era imposible hablar con él, que nunca sabían lo que le pasaba.

—Joder, Padma. No es tan fácil.

—Sí que lo es, Zach. Si tan sólo hubieras sido capaz de decirme qué pasaba contigo, hubiera podido ayudarte. Pero no, decidiste que era más fácil mandarte a cambiar y dejarme… —la voz de la chica se quebró—. Me dejaste con todas estas preguntas. Te escribí y nunca me escribiste de vuelta. —Se detuvo un momento para limpiarse una lágrima rebelde que se resbalaba por su mejilla—. Joder, Zach.

Había pocas cosas que Zach no podía tolerar. Una de ellas era precisamente ver a Padma llorar. La había visto llorar durante ese año del demonio, cuando las cosas parecían negras y sin salida. En esos momentos, lo único que él podía hacer era abrazarla y esperar que eso la ayudara.

Sin saber si ella lo rechazaría, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Por un segundo, la chica se tensó, pero un momento después se relajó. Incluso se acercó a él, respirando hondo para calmarse.

—Lo siento mucho, Padma… —musitó—. Soy un cobarde y un idiota. Y no debí irme sin decir nada. Pero en ese momento no quería hablar con nadie.

—No tienes que decirlo —replicó ella, con la voz un tanto ahogada—. Estúpido. Y te perdono.

Y tan repentinamente cómo se había puesto a llorar, Padma empezó a reír. Zach sonrió al verla así, porque siempre había adorado esa risa.

—Por Morgana, parezco una loca —musitó luego de unos minutos—. ¿Te importa esperar un poco para entrar? No quiero que nadie me vea así.

—No, claro.

Padma se recogió la falda y se sentó en el borde de la vereda. Zach la imitó, sin mirarla directamente. La conversación que acababan de tener había sido muy intensa y era agradable tener un silencio entre ambos. Al menos ahora Padma no parecía dispuesta a sacarle los ojos. Como decía Hannah, era una chica lista. Y sabía cuándo era el momento de enterrar el hacha de la guerra.

—¿Sabes? Estoy trabajando en el Ministerio, en el departamento de educación —dijo la chica, tras respirar hondo para calmarse—. No es la gran cosa, pero es interesante.

—Ya veo.

Zach la estaba mirando. Aún le parecía ver a la Padma de catorce años indignada porque Ron Weasley, su pareja en el dichoso baile de Navidad, la había dejado plantada. Él se había preguntado quién podía dejar plantada a una de las chicas más guapas de su año. La había acompañado a su sala común mientras ella despotricaba acerca de todos los hombres.

También podía ver a Padma de quince años, cuando ambos estaban en el Ejército de Dumbledore resistiéndose a Umbridge. Su patronus había resultado ser un lince, que saltaba alrededor suyo por la Sala de los Menesteres. Cuando ella se había dado cuenta de que él no lo estaba logrando, inmediatamente se había acercado a él para echarle una mano. Un rato después, un hurón se deslizaba por el aire de la sala.

Y podía verla a los diecisiete años, decidiendo que no dejaría que los Carrows se salieran con la suya. En esa época, Zach se había dado cuenta de que estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de ella. De la Ravenclaw cabezota y testaruda que era incapaz de callarse cuando veía una injusticia, aunque le significara castigos espantosos. De la Padma que lo besaba como si no hubiera mañana, porque todo podría acabarse en cualquier momento.

Siete años sin verla no habían logrado cambiar nada de eso. Por más que hubiera intentado negarlo, Zach seguía enamorado de Padma. Quizás por eso no había vuelto de Italia, porque no podía tolerar que ella hubiera seguido con su vida y odiarse porque no había logrado ser suficiente para ella.

—Sí. Están viendo si podemos volver a organizar el Torneo de los Tres Magos —siguió diciendo—. Pero con más seguridad que la última vez, claro. Le tocaría organizarlos a Durmstrang y no te imaginas quién es su nuevo ministro de Deportes Mágicos.

—No me digas que Krum.

—Te lo digo —replicó ella, riéndose de nuevo—. Sigue igual de guapo y su inglés ha mejorado, porque apenas se le nota el acento.

—Ya veo.

Padma se quedó callada y respiró hondo. Por unos momentos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Bastaba con la compañía del otro, aunque ni siquiera se estuvieran tocando. Pero poco a poco, ella se fue acercando a él.

—Has cambiado mucho, Zach —murmuró, antes de rodearle el cuello con las manos y plantarle un beso en los labios. Por un momento, el joven no reaccionó, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba besándola de vuelta, rodeándole la cintura con las manos.

Como si los últimos siete años no hubieran sido más que unos días. Como si él nunca se hubiera ido para no volver.

—Pero sigues siendo jodidamente tonto —añadió la chica, besándolo de nuevo.

* * *

 _Originalmente, este capítulo iba a terminar de otra forma. Pero en vista de que la petición especificaba que no quería_ lime/lemon _(el_ _se me da fatal, pero bueno) tuve que hacer algunos cambios. Sé que no querías nada pasteloso, pero es lo que pasa cuando siete años no pueden borrar la química amorosa/sexual de dos personajes. Sí, Padma supera su enojo muy rápido, pero tiene que ver con que ella también siente cosas por Zach, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado.  
_

 _Y porque en el fondo, amo lo pasteloso._

 _En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

 _Muselina_


	4. La mañana siguiente

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece._

 _¡Y aquí está el penúltimo capítulo!_

 _Como siempre, agradezco a quienes dejaron reviews en el anterior: **Kaoru Black** (que creó el prompt de esta historia) y **rbensa** ch. ¡Gracias por sus palabras de ánimo y apoyo! Y claro, me alegra que les guste la historia._

 **Los idiotas de siempre**

 **IV**

 **La mañana siguiente**

Zach se giró en la cama y sonrió al ver la espalda morena de Padma, que seguía dormida. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, oliendo el pelo de la joven y maravillándose de que siguiera ahí junto a él. Respiró hondo, recordando el aroma del perfume de sándalo que ella usaba cuando estaban en el colegio.

El mismo que ahora podía sentir en su cabello. Sólo así podía asegurarse de que no estaba soñando, porque podía olerla en su habitación de hotel.

—¿Estás oliendo mi cabello? —preguntó la joven, sin girarse para mirarlo—. Por Morgana, Zach, te has vuelto más raro que antes —añadió antes de darse media vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Yo no era raro —replicó él, sentándose en la cama.

—No, es verdad. Sólo un poco insoportable —se burló Padma, sentándose a su lado y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro con los ojos cerrados. Su pelo estaba revuelto y desordenado, pero seguía viéndose tan guapa como la noche anterior—. Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

Zach cogió su reloj del velador.

—Son pasadas las nueve. Podemos pedir desayu…

—Joder, necesito ir a casa —masculló Padma levantándose rápidamente de la cama e inclinándose para buscar su ropa, la que habían dejado desperdigada por la habitación la noche anterior. Ambos habían tenido mucha prisa en quitarse todo—. Mierda. ¿Se te ocurren dónde pueden haber quedado mis bragas?

—¿No vas a quedarte a tomar desayuno?

—No, lo siento —dijo ella, que acababa de convocar sus bragas con su varita. Se acercó a la cama del joven y le dio un beso en los labios—. La boda es a las doce, Zach. Necesito ir a casa a arreglarme y todo eso. ¿Nos vemos allá?

Zach se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Padma se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación. El joven se dejó caer sobre las almohadas con una sonrisa boba en los labios. Después de unos minutos, se levantó y cogió su ropa, que también había quedado tirada en el suelo la noche anterior.

Para la boda se pondría una túnica, como las que no se ponía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Había analizado ir a la italiana, con un traje de diseñador. Pero la túnica le parecía extraordinariamente apropiada para esos momentos.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió de su habitación. Por primera vez en muchos años no sentía un peso en su estómago, que había sido una constante en los últimos siete años. Casi sin darse cuenta, se había puesto a silbar una cancioncita absurda.

Menudo tarado estaba hecho.

La boda era en la casa de la familia Abbott, en las afueras de Oxford. Los abuelos de la chica vivían ahí y habían insistido en que su nieta debía casarse en la mansión familiar. Hannah se había asegurado de enviarles a sus amigos la dirección específica para que no se perdieran. Zach decidió que era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para Aparecerse ahí. Como persona bien educada que era, sabía que era mala educación desaparecerse desde su habitación, por lo que salió al vestíbulo, donde había un espacio especial para las Apariciones.

Zach alzó su varita y se concentró en la casa de la familia de Hannah. Inmediatamente sintió el tirón familiar en su estómago y unos momentos después se encontró frente al portón de una casa de campo, que parecía tener un par de siglos.

—Buenos días —lo saludó una chica a la que le costó reconocer—. ¿Nombre, por favor? —añadió revisando una lista que flotaba a su lado junto a una pluma a vuelapluma.

—Smith, Zacharias Smith —dijo él. Ahora reconocía a la chica, que estaba un par de años por debajo de ellos en Hufflepuff—. ¿Madley?

La chica se recogió un mechón de cabello rubio y le sonrió.

—La misma. Te toca en la mesa 12, por cierto —respondió—. ¿Qué ha sido de ti, por cierto?

—Todo bien. Estuve viviendo en Italia.

—Vaya, qué suerte.

Zach no lo habría definido como suerte, pero se encogió de hombros. Laura le caía bien. La recordaba como una muchachita decidida —especialmente después de ese año del demonio— y con un carácter del demonio. Si la gente quería creer que los Hufflepuff eran unos blandengues, que lo hicieran. Laura era una prueba de que no lo eran.

La boda se celebraría en los jardines de la casa, aprovechando el inusual buen clima que estaban disfrutando. Madley le indicó al joven el camino al exterior. Aún no llegaba mucha gente, los pocos invitados que habían llegado estaban dando vueltas por el jardín. Zach reconoció a la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba una túnica verde esmeralda y su habitual sombrero puntiagudo. Estaba hablando con la profesora Sprout, que seguía igual que siempre. Al menos la túnica que llevaba no parecía estar manchada de tierra, como la que siempre llevaba en Hogwarts.

¿Debería saludarla? Había sido su Jefa de Casa durante sus años escolares. Siempre lo había tratado con una sonrisa, aunque Zacharias estaba seguro que en esa época muchas veces no había merecido ese trato. Era derechamente un imbécil.

—Profesora Sprout —dijo acercándose a las mujeres—. Profesora McGonagall. ¿Cómo están?

—Zacharias Smith. Me alegro de verte. —El rostro redondo de la mujer se iluminó con una sonrisa—. Hace años que no te veía, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida?

La profesora McGonagall murmuró una disculpa antes de acercarse a la abuela de Neville, que acababa de aparecer en el jardín. No llevaba el sombrero con el buitre que Zach asociaba acon ella después de todas las veces en las que la había visto en el Andén 9 y 3/4. Parecía estar orgullosa.

—Estoy viviendo en Roma, la verdad.

—¿Sí? Llevo años queriendo visitar ese país, hay algunas especies mediterráneas que me encantaría poder ver. Supongo que no estás muy al día con la herbología italiana, querido —comentó Sprout.

—No, la verdad. Es mi campo laboral no tenemos mucho contacto con ella.

—¿En qué trabajas? No sé si lo mencionaste antes.

—En una empresa de escobas. Soy parte del departamento de publicidad y ventas.

—Vaya, vaya. Me alegro mucho por ti. Espero que todo vaya bien.

Zach se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que su vida en Italia iba extraordinariamente bien. Tenía un buen trabajo, un departamento y amigos con los que lo pasaba bien. Su vida amorosa no iba tan viento en popa, pero si la noche anterior le decía algo, creía que su suerte iba a cambiar.

—Vivo bien —respondió.

—¡Profesora Sprout! —exclamó una voz de mujer a sus espaldas.

En ese momento, una chica menuda y pelirroja se acercó a ellos. Estaba sonriendo y llevaba una túnica morada que la hacía verse más curvilínea de la que Zacharias la recordaba. Una de sus compañeras de Casa, del mismo año que él y con la que nunca había tenido una relación particularmente cercana. Aunque la verdad, Zach no recordaba haber sido cercano con ninguno de sus compañeros de casa. Se llevaban bien, pero poco más que eso. No era como si se escribieran regularmente durante las vacaciones o algo por el estilo. La chica saludó a su profesora con un abrazo cariñoso, antes de que la mujer se disculpara para ir a saludar a Tom, el dueño del Caldero Chorreante.

Zach y Susan se quedaron solos.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo la chica al reconocerlo—. Zacharias Smith. Ernie me comentó que habías venido a la boda.

—Sí, no parecía demasiado contento por verme aquí.

—¿Lo culpas? —preguntó Susan, alzando una ceja.

—No, en realidad. Creo que me lo merezco —respondió él con una mueca. Los últimos años había tenido tiempo para reflexionar acerca de sus acciones durante la guerra. Aunque no se arrepentía, probablemente ahora haría cosas diferentes.

—Fuiste un idiota, Zach —dijo ella sin inmutarse. Como siempre. Susan nunca había tenido pelos en la lengua, ni siquiera cuando tenía once años—. Pero supongo que no todos podían ser como Ernie y Hannah —añadió encogiéndose de hombros—. Por cierto, ¿te has enterado? Michael Corner está saliendo con Adrian Pucey. Hablando de parejas raras. Aunque creo que no superan a Finnigan y Davis. Eso no se lo esperaba nadie.

A su alrededor, el jardín seguía llenándose. La mayoría le parecían conocidos, aunque fuera sólo porque hubiera compartido en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Había algunas personas mayores, que el joven asumió que se trataba de miembros de las familias de ambos. Zach trató de fijarse en las cabezas, buscando la melena corta de Padma.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Susan—. Dejé a Susan vestida en su habitación, debería estar lista para bajar en cualquier momento.

—A lo mejor está esperando que llegue más gente. Ya sabes, para que nada interrumpa la boda y esas cosas.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Muy nerviosa? —preguntó Zach, que no tenía ni idea de cómo seguir la conversación. No veía a Padma por ningún lado. Había mucha gente —¿tantos amigos tenían Hannah y Neville?— y eso bloqueaba su vista. De todas formas, seguro que la vería durante la fiesta.

Neville estaba junto al pequeño altar. Un hombre bajito estaba junto a él, con una túnica azul bordada con estrellas. Detrás de él estaba Harry Potter, cuyo cabello seguía siendo un desastre. Al parecer era el padrino de boda. (1)

—Yo debería ir con Hannah, se supone que soy la madrina —musitó Susan antes de desaparecer del lado de Zacharias.

El joven miró a su alrededor, sin ver a Padma. La mayoría de los invitados se habían sentado y no quedaban muchos asientos disponibles. Zacharias se acomodó en uno al final, junto a dos chicos que lo miraron con curiosidad, pero no le dijeron nada.

De pronto, la música empezó a sonar. En la puerta que llevaba a la sala de la casa, apareció Hannah del brazo de su padre, que estaba llorando sin importarle nada. Ella se veía preciosa, con el cabello en un moño alto y una diadema plateada sobre su frente. En el altar, Neville estaba sonriendo, pero evidentemente estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas.

Una chica, sentada delante de Zacharias, sacó un pañuelo y se sonó ostentosamente, para diversión del muchacho que estaba con ella, que se limitó a una sonrisa sarcástica. Él mismo no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco. Después de todo, no creía que hubiese nadie que mereciera más ser feliz que Hannah.

En la primera fila, una medimaga de San Mungo acompañaba a los padres del novio, que parecían desorientados, pero sonreían de todas formas. Zacharias se removió en su asiento, incómodo. Esas personas habían dado todo por el futuro. Y ni siquiera eran conscientes de que estaban en la boda de su hijo.

Detrás de Hannah venía Susan, que le guiñó el ojo al pasar junto a su fila. Al menos ella no estaba furiosa con él, aunque sabía que la chica hubiera tenido motivos para estarlo. Igual que todos los demás, que evidentemente lo odiaban con su vida.

—Damas y caballeros —dijo el hombrecillo que presidía la ceremonia—, estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar la unión de dos almas fieles…

Hannah, que sujetaba el ramo con una mano, cogió la mano de Neville y le sonrió. Alguien cerca de Zach suspiró. Al otro lado del pasillo, Hagrid —que parecía estar ocupando dos sillas— soltó un resoplido estruendoso y sacó un pañuelo rosado para limpiarse las lágrimas. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de eso.

—Neville Frank, ¿aceptas a Hannah Joan como tu legítima esposa? ¿En salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza?

—Acepto. —La voz del joven se escuchó fuerte y clara y la sonrisa en su rostro era más amplia que nunca.

—Y tú, Hannah Joan, ¿aceptas a Neville Frank como tu legítimo esposo? ¿Para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

—Sí, acepto. —Hannah parecía estar a punto de llorar, pero su voz no tembló al pronunciar esas palabras. Al igual que Neville, sonreía.

—Entonces, los declaro unidos de por vida —dijo el hombrecillo al tiempo que alzaba su varita sobre las cabezas de los novios y disparaba un chorro de estrellas plateadas que rodearon a los novios, que se besaban como si la vida se les fuera en eso.

—Damas y caballeros, si me permiten —añadió el hombre indicándole a los invitados que se levantaran—. Los novios desean invitarlos a un almuerzo, así que necesitamos que despejen la zona —añadió mientras hacía desparecer los asientos que se habían usado para la ceremonia. Mientras todo el mundo se apartaba, mesas circulares y sillas aparecieron. Zacharias recordó que Madley le había indicado que su mesa era la número doce. Ni siquiera se había preocupado por quiénes serían sus compañeros ahí.

Cada mesa tenía su número flotando sobre ellas, formados por estrellitas doradas. En la que le habían asignado estaban Lisa y Nott, que lo saludaron amablemente. Zach se dejó caer en una de las sillas. Al menos no lo habían sentado en la mesa de los solteros.

—Lisa —le preguntó a la chica—. ¿Has visto a Padma?

Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada, pero le sonrió de todas formas. Por lo que Zacharias recordaba, la chica siempre había sido muy amable con todo el mundo. Al parecer no había cambiado tanto desde el colegio.

—No la veo desde anoche, pero me pareció ver a Parvati por ahí. Asumo que vinieron juntas —dijo—. Seguro que en un rato la verás, cuando todos estén sentados —añadió.

Pronto se sumaron a su mesa otros chicos de Hogwarts. Demelza Robins junto a Lee Jordan, Morag McDougal y su novio, una chica de Hufflepuff un año menor, Leanne, Jack Slope y una prima de Hannah, Judith. Padma no estaba en su mesa, pero Zacharias se pasó toda la comida buscándola con la mirada.

—Por Morgana, Smith —bufó Leanne, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ella estaba sentada junto a él y —. ¿No puedes quedarte quieto un momento?

—Estoy buscando a alguien —replicó él, justo en el momento en que aparecía el postre delante de ellos.

—Vi a Padma hace un rato, si eso va a hacer que te tranquilices —le susurró la chica—. A menos que quieras perder tu postre, porque esto está delicioso —agregó mientras se metía una cucharada de mouse de chocolate en la boca—. Le pediré la receta a Hannah.

—No te la dará —se burló Lisa—. No es de las que dan las recetas de sus especialidades. Siempre pensé que los Hufflepuff eran más desprendidos, pero parece que me equivoqué con eso.

—Lo sé, pero me imagino que no pierdo nada con probar.

—Además, nuestras fortalezas son la lealtad y el trabajo duro —comentó la prima de Hannah, que había estado cuatro años por debajo de ellos en Hogwarts—. No andar regalando cosas. Eso es un estereotipo.

Rápidamente, la conversación se tornó al tema de los estereotipos de las casas y cómo siempre había alguien que mostraba que las cosas no eran así en lo absoluto. Zach se quedó callado, esperando que alguien recordara los momentos en que había sido desleal y cobarde, muy lejos del espíritu de Hufflepuff. Pero nadie dijo nada y el tema se diluyó pasando a temas más triviales.

Finalmente el almuerzo terminó y los invitados se dispersaron para buscar a amigos y conocidos. Zach se levantó para buscar a Padma, que había probado ser jodidamente escurridiza. De pronto la vio, rodeada de un grupo de amigos.

—¡Padma! —exclamó, tratando de llamar su atención. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había un chico junto a ella. Un chico que le ponía la mano en la cintura. Ella se dio vuelta para ver a quién lo llamaba y su expresión al ver a Zacharias fue confusa.

O al menos, eso le pareció a Zach, que decidió que era el momento para desaparecerse. No podía quedarse ahí.

* * *

(1) Esto va a sonar súper raro, pero en Chile (mi país) se acostumbra a que los padrinos y madrinas de boda sean los padres de los novios (y que haya un set de padrinos por lado). Pero en Inglaterra se acostumbra a que sea un hermano o amigo cercano del novio ("best man") y lo mismo para la novia (la clásica "maid of honor"). Como dato freak, puedo decir que la tradición del best man viene de la época en la que se esperaba que ellos reemplazaran al novio en caso de emergencia (o sea, si se arrancaba o se moría o le pasaba cualquier cosa que amenazara la boda). Ahora pueden dormir habiendo aprendido algo nuevo.

* * *

 _Por supuesto, las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles para Zach y Padma. Y evidentemente se necesitaba una complicación clásica del género de la comedia romántica. Aunque también tiene que ver con que claramente hay un tema de comunicación que los dos no han solucionado. Porque acostarse con alguien no quiere decir que todos los problemas que pueden existir entre las personas involucradas desaparezcan. Lamentablemente, no hay nada que reemplace a la comunicación._

 _En fin, subiré el próximo en un par de días._

 _¡Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _Muselina_


	5. La tercera es la vencida

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece._

 _¡Y el último capítulo! Como siempre, gracias a quienes dejaron reviews en los capítulos anteriores: **Kaoru Black** , **Hueto, rbensach** y **Ravenclaw5416.**_

 _Espero que les guste y que les parezca un cierre apropiado para esta historia.  
_

 **Los idiotas de siempre**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **La tercera es la vencida**

Su viaje al Reino Unido había sido un desastre con todas las letras. Nunca tendría que haber regresado a Londres. Su vida estaba perfectamente bien en Italia y no había necesidad de cambiar nada acerca de ella. Volver había sido una tontería, pero le alegraba saber que al menos había logrado cerrar ese capítulo.

Los trasladores internacionales oficiales se tomaban en un sector del Ministerio de la Magia. Zacharias atravesó el atrio de suelos brillantes a paso rápido en dirección a una puerta que decía «Oficina de Trasladores Internacionales». Su maleta se le hacía pesada en la mano, pero la aferró con más fuerza.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor? —preguntó una bruja sentada en el mesón de entrada de la Oficina de Trasladores. Era un vestíbulo pequeño, con sillas para que la gente esperara sus trasladores. Un mago con una túnica verde brillante estaba leyendo una copia del Quisquilloso con expresión divertida, mientras una bruja mayor estaba muy ocupada tejiendo una bufanda de la que parecía llevar al menos unos veinte metros.

—Soy Zacharias Smith, agendé un traslador a Roma para las once de la mañana —dijo el joven, pasándole un trozo de pergamino en que la secretaria le había dado su fecha de regreso unos días antes.

—Por supuesto, señor Smith. Siento decirle que tuvimos un incidente con un traslador a Francia y estamos ligeramente atrasados —explicó la mujer—, pero en un rato el sistema estará funcionando perfectamente.

—Vale —masculló Zacharias y se fue a sentar en una silla junto a la pared, entre un mago que se había quedado dormido y una bruja que estaba haciendo el crucigrama del Profeta. No se había llevado nada para hacer, porque había contado con que las cosas fueran en orden.

Sabía que cuando llegara a Italia recibiría unas cuantas lechuzas en su casa de parte de Hannah. Por el momento, su amiga debía estar ocupada en su luna de miel o algo por el estilo. Al menos tendría unos cuántos días de paz mientras ella volvía a casa.

—Señor Lincoln, su traslador a Frankfurt está listo para llevarlo —dijo la mujer desde el mesón, llamando la atención del mago que leía el Quisquilloso.

—Estupendo, llevo aquí dos horas —masculló el hombre al levantarse, dejando la revista en el asiento de la sala de espera y cogiendo su maleta antes de desaparecer tras una puerta.

Zach arrugó el ceño. ¿Dos horas de retraso? Con un poco de suerte, todo funcionaría más rápido y no se atrasaría demasiado en su viaje. Y quería volver a casa de una vez por todas.

—¿Lo quieres? —le preguntó la mujer que resolvía el crucigrama del Profeta tendiéndole el periódico—. Yo ya he acabado.

Zach asintió con la cabeza y aceptó el diario. En la portada se hablaba de un partido entre las Avispas y los Tornados. Él siempre había sido de las Flechas, aunque hacía un tiempo que no iba a un partido. Su padre solía llevarlo cuando era pequeño, pero con la guerra y las preocupaciones, esas pequeñas tradiciones se habían perdido.

Pasó por las hojas, rápidamente. Aún recordaba lo que era leer _El Profeta_ en los años de la guerra, cuando todas las noticias eran terribles. Semanas en que los nombres de familiares de sus compañeros aparecían en los titulares y artículos. En que todo era terrible.

Sacudió la cabeza y trató de concentrarse en un artículo que explicaba las modificaciones que Hermione Granger proponía para regular el trabajo de los elfos domésticos. Siempre había sido una obsesión de la chica y ahora que estaba en el Ministerio, estaba aprovechando de extender su agenda por el mundo.

—¡Zacharias Smith! ¡SMITH!

La voz que lo llamaba se le hizo muy familiar. Por un momento, pensó que era ella, pero la chica que lo llamaba tenía el cabello largo y suelto a su espalda. Pero parecía igual de enfadada que Padma en la noche de la cena de ensayo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Parvati? —preguntó él acercándose a ella. La joven se llevó las manos a las caderas y levantó una ceja. Se parecía tanto a Padma, pero no lo era—. Tengo un traslador para volver a casa.

—No, Smith. Tú no te vas a ir de este país sin hablar con Padma —declaró—. No por segunda vez. Tú no sabes lo que fue tener que escucharla llorar cuando te fuiste después de la guerra. Estaba devastada.

—¡Ella fue la que me dejó! —protestó él—. A menos que te haya contado lo contrario, Parvati. Ella fue la que decidió terminar nuestra relación, no yo.

—Tú te fuiste sin decir una palabra, Smith. ¿De verdad crees que era eso lo que quería?

—No sé lo que quería, ese es el problema. Nunca me lo dijo.

Pudo ver que Parvati hace una mueca de exasperación. A su alrededor, las personas que esperaban los estaban mirando y la chica del mesón había dejado de limarse las uñas para mirarla con atención.

—Bueno, ahora puedes hablar con ella.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que ella quiere hablar conmigo? —bufó el joven—. Si mal no recuerdo, en la boda estaba bien acompañada. Seguro que tiene a alguien más con quién hablar.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Padma lo miró enarcando una ceja hasta que su rostro mostró que entendía de qué estaba hablando el joven—. Oh, por Morgana. Ustedes dos… ¿acaso no pueden hablarse? Para qué me engaño, sé qué no pueden. Tuve que aguantarlos en Hogwarts —bufó con una mueca frustrada.

—¿Parvati?

—Padma trabaja en el departamento de educación mágica, en el tercer piso. ¿Por qué no vas y hablas con ella de una puta vez?

—No sé si quiere hablar conmigo.

—No lo vas a saber si no lo intentas, ¿está bien? —dijo Parvati—. Y te puedo adelantar que la respuesta probablemente sea una que quieras escuchar.

Zach alzó una ceja. Parvati se había cruzado de brazos, de la misma forma que hacía Padma cuando ambos discutían por alguna tontería en el colegio. Se parecían muchísimo, aunque claramente sus personalidades eran muy diferentes.

—¿Tercer piso, dices?

-o-

Las oficinas del Ministerio siempre estaban llenas, aunque él no creía que toda esa gente trabajara ahí. ¿De verdad se necesitaba tanta gente para mantener la burocracia del Ministerio? Con razón nada funcionaba cómo debía. Al atravesar los pasillos frente a las oficinas del tercer piso, Zach creyó reconocer a varios funcionarios. Algunos lo miraron con extrañeza, pero ninguno le dijo nada, aunque Zach creyó ver a más de uno cuchicheando entre ellos. Seguro que se preguntaban qué estaba haciendo ahí.

—¿El departamento de educación? —le preguntó a una mujer mayor que estaba llevando una pila de carpetas moradas que parecía pesar una tonelada.

—Al final del pasillo —le indicó ella.

Zach respiró hondo y siguió caminando hasta el final del pasillo. Una puerta con ventanas de cristal decía que se trataba de las oficinas del Departamento de Educación.

Se detuvo delante de ellas.

¿Estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer? Porque la última vez que había intentado arreglar las cosas con ella —apenas un par de días antes— había fallado miserablemente. ¿Qué lo hacía pensar que esta vez sería diferente para ellos? A lo mejor estaba perdiendo su tiempo. Pero Parvati le había dicho que su hermana quería verlo.

—¿A quién busca? —preguntó un hombre asomándose a la puerta. Parecía irritado por la presencia del joven frente a la oficina—. Por favor, estamos en horario de trabajo.

—Lo siento… no quería molestar —dijo Zach, dando media vuelta y alejándose unos pasos. Lo que estaba haciendo era una tontería.

—¿Zach? —Padma se había asomado por la puerta y su voz hizo que el joven se detuviera—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Parvati me dijo que viniera a hablar contigo —musitó él, sabiendo lo patético que podía sonar en esos momentos—. Pero si no quieres… lo entiendo, está bien.

—¿Mi hermana te dijo que vinieras? —la joven se acercó a él, incrédula—. Por Circe, ¿tiene que meterse siempre en todo?

—Si te molesta que esté aquí…

—No, no es eso. Es sólo que no me lo esperaba.

Por un momento, los dos se quedaron callados. El peso de años de historia en común estaba entre ellos, como una barrera insalvable. Quizás Parvati tenía razón. El problema que tenían era que nunca hablaban de nada. En el colegio, la mitad del tiempo la pasaban besuqueándose y la otra mitad peleando porque Zach no hacía lo que ella quería.

—Parvati dijo que te preguntara por el tipo que estaba contigo en la boda —soltó él repentinamente. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió—. ¿Quién era?

—¿Me estás diciendo que por eso te fuiste?

Zach se había esperado cualquier cosa antes que la carcajada que acababa de soltar Padma en esos momentos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tu salida melodramática de la boda fue por Namdev? —preguntó sonriendo divertida—. Siempre has sido un exagerado, Zacharias, pero esto se lleva la palma. ¡Podrías haberme preguntado!

—¿Y que me dijeras que tenías un novio?

—Namdev no es mi novio, idiota —dijo Padma, pero la sonrisa en su rostro contradijo el insulto—. Es hijo de un amigo de mis padres… Mamá quería que saliera con él para probar, pero la verdad es que no pasa nada con él. Y a él tampoco le pasa nada conmigo, hasta donde yo sé.

—¿Y no podías habérmelo dicho?

—Si no te hubieras largado antes de que hubiera podido decirte lo que pasaba, lo hubiera hecho —bufó ella.

—También podrías habérmelo dicho la noche anterior o antes de irte del hotel —respondió Zach, dispuesto a defenderse—. Una advertencia no hubiera estado de más.

—Buen punto —aceptó Padma—. Pero no estaba precisamente en mis cabales esa noche. Creo que ahora entiendo por qué Parvati dice que somos idiotas.

Zach asintió. Él tampoco había estado completamente en sus cabales esa noche, siendo sincero. En lo único que había pensado era en la maravilla que era tenerla a su lado de nuevo. Nuevamente los dos se quedaron callados.

—Lo siento mucho, Zach —musitó ella—. No te merecías nada de esto.

—Está bien. Creo que también tengo que pedirte perdón por haber desaparecido sin decir nada. Mis reacciones no siempre son las mejores. Pensé que lo había superado, pero parece que no.

Más silencio.

—¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer con todo esto, Zach? —Padma se había acercado mucho a él. Se veía tan guapa con el cabello corto y el piercing dorado en la nariz—. Tú sigues viviendo en Italia, yo sigo viviendo aquí…

—Joder, Padma… ¿Por qué tienes que hacerme esto? Mi vida estaba bien en Italia, todo funcionaba perfectamente, y tuve que venir aquí y volver a verte…

Padma se puso de puntillas y lo besó, cortando el discurso que él estaba dando. El joven le rodeó la cintura con las manos y la atrajo hacia él, mientras ella ponía sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Pero tan repentinamente cómo había empezado, Padma se alejó.

—Merlín, es mi lugar de trabajo.

—Padma, necesito que hablemos. No hemos hablado cómo se debe en años. Y creo que antes de que me fuera tampoco hablábamos demasiado. Siempre estábamos peleando o besándonos.

—Cierto. Eras un poco idiota en esa época —replicó ella con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Sería tan terrible pedirte que te quedes un par de días más en Inglaterra? Quiero intentarlo, de verdad. Por todas las veces que no pudimos.

Zach sonrió.

Tendrían que buscar formas de solucionar sus problemas, de hacer funcionar lo que había fallado todos esos años antes. Porque a pesar de todo, se había dado cuenta de que siempre había sido Padma.

—Podría ser. Aunque no creo que mi jefe le guste demasiado.

—Siempre puedes mandarlo a la mierda y quedarte aquí, ¿no?

—No nos apresuremos tanto.

—No, claro. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo —replicó Padma, antes de acercarse a él y besarlo de nuevo.

La barrera entre ambos parecía haber desaparecido del todo.

* * *

 _Sí, el final es un poco abierto, porque me parecía mejor que decir "y vivieron felices para siempre", porque todos sabemos que no es así. Pero es un final apropiado de comedia romántica, lo que cierra la historia que sigue todas las convenciones del género._

 _En fin, ¡hasta la próxima historia!_

 _Muselina_


End file.
